


It’s Been a Long Time

by JUST_NO_ONE



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUST_NO_ONE/pseuds/JUST_NO_ONE
Summary: Spencer and Melissa were friends, though they hadn’t seen each other since their days at the FBI Academy. Will her transfer to the BAU rekindle that friendship, and possibly transform it into something more?
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	It’s Been a Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> AU where my OC joins the team in season 6, not Ashley Seaver.

Spencer walks through the FBI Academy’s library holding a stalk of books, it’s nothing that he hasn’t read before though. The stalk is high so it’s no wonder that he manages to bump into something, only it’s really a _someone_.

“Oh, I am so sorry.” Spencer says as he bends down to pick up the fallen books, most of them are his.

He looks up and sees a brown haired girl with green eyes. ‘ _She’s pretty’,_ he thinks.

“It’s okay.” Says the mystery girl as she stands back up with books in her arms. She stands there for a minute before holding her hand out. “I’m Melissa Sullivan. You?”

He doesn’t shake her hand; he doesn’t like germs.

“Dr. Spencer Reid.” He says.

“You look a little too young to be a doctor. Are you a genius or something?” Melissa asks.

“I have three PhDs. And while I don’t believe intelligence can be accurately quantified- I do an IQ of one hundred eighty-seven, and an eidetic memory, and can read twenty thousand words per minute.” He explains.

“So, you are a genius?” She smiles at him.

“Yes, I am a genius.”

She takes a split second to look at her watch, then she returns with a regretful look on her face.

“I’ve got to go, sorry. I’ll see you around, Dr. Reid.” She leaves and he stares at her as she walks away.

* * *

Spencer doesn’t think he’ll ever see Melissa again, but then he sees her in the hallway of his dorm talking to a guy. He tries to reach his dorm room as fast as possible, but she calls out his name.

“Spencer!” Melissa yells, gesturing him to walk over.

“H-Hello.” Spencer says as he walks over to the two.

“Alex, this is Spencer. Spencer this is my boyfriend, Alex.” She says.

“Hi, Spencer.” Alex said. Alex had a beard and appeared to be slightly older than Spencer, though everyone was older than him here. He kissed Melissa on the lips. “I’ll see you later.”

“Okay, bye.”

He was about to turn and walk to his dorm room when she stopped him.

“I was if you could help me study, if you’re not busy or anything.”

“N-No I’m not busy. Where do you want to study? We could do it in my dorm? O-Or we could do it in yours? Or the library?” He stopped and mentally slapped himself for acting like an idiot. “It’s up to you.”

“We can do it in yours. I’ll get my stuff.” She walked into her dorm to grab her things, some books and some notes by the looks of it.

They went to his dorm and spent the next hour studying, and even learning some stuff about each other. She has an older brother, Miles, loves dogs, and wants to join the IRT. Spencer chose not to reveal much about himself, only his desire to join the BAU.

* * *

Melissa and Spencer began to spend a lot more time together, going out to cafés or watching a movie in one of their dorms. Though that time with her only made his attraction to her grow, but unfortunately their time together would be over in a few days. To celebrate this achievement they decided to watch one last movie, The Princess Bride, it was her pick.

It was towards the end of the movie that he stopped paying attention, instead focusing up his attention to her. She was smiling as Westly and Buttercup ride off into the sunset with their friends, she looked beautiful. He was filled with the desire to kiss her, but he couldn’t, she was still with Alex. He was able to fight that overwhelming desire in time for the end credits, but a sense of guilt began to wash over him.

“So, what did you think of the movie?” Melissa asked.

“I-It was good.” Spencer said as he stared down at the floor of her dorm.

“Are you feeling okay? You seem kind of off.”

“Yeah, yeah just a little tired.” He faked a yawn. “I’m going to go to bed, and uhh get some sleep.”

“O-Okay. Night.”

“Good night.” He quickly left the room and walked over to his dorm.

He sat on his bed and thought about how he almost made a huge mistake. What the hell was he thinking? He could’ve ruined their friendship, and that’s the last thing he wants. But the irrational part of himself couldn’t stop thinking about what would’ve happened if he did. Would she kiss him back? Would she tell him that she likes him too?

He started to play out those scenarios in his head, it only added to his guilt.

* * *

It was their last day and he had just finished packing up his stuff when he heard a knock at the door. He opened the door to see who it was, it was Melissa with an card in her hand.

“Hey.” Melissa said.

“Hi.” Spencer said.

“I uhh, wants to give this to you.” She shoved the card into his hand. “It’s my cellphone number and a PO box address, just in case you ever want to talk.”

“Oh, uhh, thanks.” He went over to a desk and wrote his number on a piece of paper. “I don’t have a PO box but you can call me, if you want to.”

“Thanks.” She took the paper and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He wasn’t a big fan of hugs but he wrapped his arms around her as well. “I’m really going to miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.” He backed out of the hug after a minute.

“Goodbye, Spencer.”

“Goodbye, Melissa.”

She walked away and left him standing there for a minute until he closed the door again.

He hoped to see her again someday, even if that day wasn’t going to happen for a long time.


End file.
